Pedophile
by lovara
Summary: Kris namja tampan yang sangat digilai para yeoja bahkan namja berstatus Uke. Di umurnya yang 17 tahun ini,ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Sampai suatu saat ia merasakan love at the first sight pada adik sepupu sahabatnya,tapi bagaimana jika cinta pertama nya seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun?


**Pedophile**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Campur aduk**

**Rate: M (asih aman untuk semua umur) *Digampar**

**Cast: Kris,Tao,Lay,Suho**

**Summary: Kris namja tampan yang sangat digilai para yeoja bahkan namja berstatus Uke. Di umurnya yang 17 tahun ini,ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Sampai suatu saat ia merasakan love at the first sight pada adik sepupu sahabatnya,tapi bagaimana jika cinta pertama nya seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun?**

**...**

**YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri,so kalo nemu FF yang hampir sama anggap aja kesamaan pemikiran antara author ^^**

**...**

**Happy Reading**

**...**

"Yah naga pabbo,kau harus ikut mengerjakan tugas ini" ucap namja manis dengan dimplenya,Zhang Yi Xing.

Namja yang dipanggil naga pabbo itu hanya menatap datar Yixing yang seenaknya membangunkan ia dari tidur siangnya.

"Haruskah?" tanya namja itu dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau mau nama mu ku coret dari daftar kerja kelompok ini huh?" ancam Yixing.

Kris –namja itu- sedang berpikir,tugas dari Park seonsae memang diberikan secara berkelompok dan ia satu kelompok dengan Yixing serta dua orang teman lainnya. Jika Yixing sampai mencoret nama nya dari daftar kelompok,maka dipastikan ia akan mendapat masalah besar dengan guru yang terkenal sangat galak itu.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut mengerjakan tugas itu" jawab Kris akhirnya.

"Good boy,nanti malam jangan lupa kau kerumah ku pukul 7" pesan Yixing sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke bangkunya.

Kris dan Yixing sama-sama seorang murid pertukaran dari China sejak mereka duduk di Junior High School. Hal ini membuat keduanya cukup akrab,bahkan ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau mereka sebenarnya sepasang kekasih. Namun Kris membantah gosip itu dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Namja cerewet seperti eomma ku it's not my style"

Dan setelahnya ada sepatu yang mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya,pelakunya tentu saja Yixing.

Kris hampir saja memejamkan kembali matanya,saat sang ketua kelas mendekatinya dan duduk dibangku sebelah Kris. Kris merutuki ketua kelasnya yang sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya saat jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Hey Kris..."

"Hmm..." jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut kelompok mu?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tau kan,sewaktu Park seonsae membagi kelompok aku tidak masuk karena sakit otomatis aku tidak mendapat kelompok untuk tugas ini"

"Lalu kenapa harus kelompok ku?bukan kah kelompok lain juga masih bisa?"

"I-itu karena...karena..."

Kris melihat ketua kelasnya yang sedikit curi pandang kearah Yixing. Oh rupanya sang ketua kelas menyukai Yixing,pikir Kris.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut kelompok kami" sahut Kris akhirnya.

"Jinjja?whoaa gomawo Kris" saking senangnya pada jawaban Kris,ketua kelas itu bahkan sampai memeluk Kris.

"Jangan memeluk ku sembarangan junmyeon !" teriakan Kris bahkan terdengar sampai lantai 3 gedung sekolah.

**...**

"Aku pulang..."

Kris melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah Kris tidaklah terlalu besar,namun cukup nyaman. Eommanya yang seorang desaigner selalu berada dirumah untuk membuat berbagai macam sketsa untuk baju-baju yang akan dipamerkan dibutik miliknya. Sedangkan appa Kris seorang pengacara yang selalu sampai dirumah pukul 5 sore.

"Aigo~ anak umma sudah pulang rupanya" sambut Ny Wu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja miliknya.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil umma,aku sudah dewasa"

"Umma akan mengakui mu dewasa jika kau membawa kekasih mu kerumah" ucap Ny Wu.

Kris sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan umma nya yang selalu mengungkit soal kekasih. Umma nya bilang,saat ia dulu seusia Kris ia sudah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma tidak bosan eoh,membahas hal ini terus?"

"Ayolah Kris~ umma ingin sekali menggendong cucu"

Brush...

Kris menyemburkan air yang ia minum setelah mendengar alasan umma nya menyuruh Kris agar cepat punya kekasih. Lalu jika saat ini Kris sudah memiliki kekasih,apa ia harus menghamili kekasihnya dahulu?

"Kau jorok sekali son" cibir Ny Wu.

"Umma yang membuat ku menyemburkan air yang ku minum,dan apa-apan alasan itu?umma ingin menggendong cucu?kalau begitu umma gendong saja anak tetangga sebelah".

"Omo omo~ anak macam apa kau Yifan?kau tidak mau menuruti keinginan umma mu ini?"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah. Selain cerewet,umma nya juga seorang drama queen.

"Dengar umma,aku masih 17 tahun dan aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda ku. Aku tidak ingin masa muda ku hilang hanya karena memiliki anak" cerocos Kris panjang.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengenalkan kekasih mu pada umma"

Oh lihat sekarang Ny. Wu tengah merajuk sendiri pada anak laki-lakinya,kadang Kris bingung bagaimana appa nya bisa tahan terhadap tingkah sang umma yang bisa dibilang sangat ajaib.

"Suatu saat aku akan mengenalkan pada umma,jika aku mempunyai kekasih" ucap Kris.

"Umma tunggu itu,Yifan"

"Oya,nanti malam aku akan kerumah Yixing untuk mengerjakan tugas"

"Sampaikan salam umma pada Yixing,katakan padanya umma membuatkan baju khusus untuknya" seru Ny. Wu

"Kalau umma membuatkan Yixing dress lagi,kurasa Yixing tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya kemari"

mempoutkan bibirnya karena mendengar ucapan Kris yang sangat tajam.

**...**

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua nya,Kris segera mengambil sepeda hitam kesayangannya yang terparkir digarasi. Jarak rumah Kris dengan Yixing memakan waktu 15 menit jika memakai sepeda,lain lagi jika kau bisa berteleport. Kris melihat sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumah Yixing. Apa keluarga Yixing sedang ada tamu?pikir Kris. Kris segera membuka pagar rumah Yixing yang tidak terkunci.

"Kris..."

Seorang namja muncul dari dalam mobil hitam itu. Mulut Kris terbuka lebar saat mengetahui siapa namja yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Suho?"

"Ha-hay,bagaimana penampilan ku?" tanya Suho gugup.

Kris menepuk keningnya. "Oh Tuhan kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh"batinnya miris.

"Kita akan kerja kelompok bukan ingin pergi menghadiri acara pernikahan,JADI UNTUK APA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN FORMAL SEPERTI ITU" teriak Kris frustasi.

Kris mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing dengan sedikit kesal,untung saja Suho membawa baju ganti. Kali ini penampilannya sudah normal,tidak seperti tadi. Yixing membuka pintu nya 5 menit kemudian. Melihat Yixing sendiri yang membuka pintu,Suho mendorong Kris kesamping dan berdiri tepat didepan Yixing.

"Dasar pendek" rutuk Kris dalam hati.

"Malam Xing" sapa Suho kelewat senang.

"Ma-malam,kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yixing bingung karena setaunya Suho bukan anggota kelompoknya.

"Dia satu kelompok dengan kita sekarang" Kris yang justru menjawab pertanyaan dari Yixing.

"Oh begitu,kajja masuk aku sedang membuat cemilan untuk sepupu ku" ujar Yixing yang masih memakai apron warna ungu.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti ahjushi mesum" bisik Kris pada Suho yang tengah memperhatikan Yixing dari atas kebawah. Suho mendeathglare Kris,tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Gege,apa cemilan untuk ku beyum celecai eoh?" sebuah suara cadel tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"Aigo~ kau sudah lapar hmm?kau main lah dulu,ada teman gege datang"

Seorang bocah manis dengan hoodie panda lengkap dengan aksen telinga pada bagian penutup kepalanya serta celana hitam pendek yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang terlihat sangat bersih,menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tubuh Yixing.

"Astaga Yixing kau memelihara panda yang bisa berbicara?" seru Kris yang terkejut melihat ada panda yang dapat berbicara.

Plak...

Kali ini Suho yang memukul kepala Kris. Kris mengirimkan deatghglare terbaiknya pada Suho,membuat namja yang *ehem* sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu menciut.

"Dia sepupu ku Kris,dan ia manusia" sahut Yixing yang menggendong sepupunya itu.

"Gege ciapa meleka?" tanya bocah manis itu.

Kris merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat,saat bocah manis itu memandanginya dengan mata pandanya yang justru terlihat sangat lucu.

"Mereka teman gege disekolah,yang itu nama nya Suho,kau harus memanggilnya Suho Hyung" Yixing menunjuk Suho dan Suho sedikit salah tingkah saat bertatapan mata dengan Yixing.

"Kalau yang tinggi seperti tiang itu namanya Kris,kau bisa memanggilnya Kris gege"

"Lalu siapa nama mu adik manis?" rupanya Suho melakukan pendekatan dengan sepupu Yixing agar mendapat perhatian dari Yixing.

"Nama ku Huang Zi Tao,hyung bica memanggil ku Tao" jawabnya dengan suara khas anak-anak.

Kris?namja tampan itu tengah terperangah melihat Tao yang sedang tertawa bersama Yixing. Sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun. Kris sekarang menjadi seorang pedophil berkat Tao,terima kasih Yixing kau telah membuat namja tampan dengan wajah dingin ini menjadi seorang pedo.

Tao terkikik geli saat Yixing menciumi pipi gembilnya dengan gemas. Membuat 2 namja lainnya berpikiran yang sama.

"Seandainya aku jadi Tao" batin Suho.

"Seandainya aku jadi Yixing" batin Kris.

"Ajuchi" panggil Tao yang sudah turun dari gendongan Yixing.

Kris menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tau siapa Tao yang panggil ahjushi itu.

"Ajuchi" kali ini Tao menarik celana panjang Kris.

"Ahjushi?kau memanggil ku ahjushi?" tunjuk Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ajuchi ayo main cama Tao,Yicing gege macih buat cemilan cama cuho hyung"

Jika saja ada lubang yang sangat dalam,Kris ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya kedalam lubang itu. Tao,bocah panda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjushi,sedangkan ia memanggil Suho dan Yixing dengan panggilan Hyung dan gege. Kris mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Tao,ia mengacak rambut hitam Tao.

"Ish ajuchi jangan buat lambut Tao belantakan" ucapnya sebal.

Rasanya Kris ingin menculik Tao yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu,lihatlah sekarang ia tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Kris mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Tapi mengingat Tao merupakan adik sepupu Yixing,mungkin sebelum polisi menangkapnya,ia sduah terlebih dahulu dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Yixing.

Mereka berlima –dengan tambahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang datang sedikit terlambat- mengerjakan tugas kelompok diruang tamu,alasannya agar Yixing bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi Tao yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya sendiri. Kris tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah panda yang kini sedang menggambar sesuatu dengan krayon warna-warni.

Pukul 9 malam semuanya berpamitan untuk pulang,Yixing mengantar semua temannya sampai depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Tao nampak terkantuk-kantuk dalam gendongan Yixing. Bocah itu terlihat sesekali mengucap lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Yixing.

Kris pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,mereka bertiga membawa sepeda,hanya Chanyeol dan Kris lebih tepatnya karena Baekhyun dengan nyaman duduk diboncengan sepeda Chanyeol. Kris selalu teringat tingkah lucu Tao yang sukses membuatnya tersenyum sepeti orang gila sekarang.

"Yeollie,apa Kris sedang kesurupan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Mungkin saja Baek,jalan disini ku dengar sangat angker" jawab Chanyeol masih mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kris awas ada ti-"

Brugh...

"-ang"

Belum sempat Baekhyun memperingatkan Kris,namja tampan itu sudah terlebih dahulu menabrak tiang yang berdiri diam dipinggir jalan.

**...**

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu?" tanya Yixing esok paginya saat berada disekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris antara kesal dan malu untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi malam.

"Xing...?"

"Nde?"

"Sepupu mu...?"

"Ada apa dengan Tao?"

"Dia...dia manis tapi kenapa kau sangat cerewet?" ucap Kris cepat.

Yixing mengacungkan buku kamus yang tebalnya mirip novel harry potter kearah Kris.

"Apa maksud mu aku cerewet hah?" seru Yixing.

"Mian mian bukan maksud ku seperti itu-"

Belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya,ponsel Yixing yang berada disaku nya berdering. Yixing segera mengambil ponselnya.

"Nde yeoboseo ahjuma?"

"..."

Raut wajah Yixing terlihat khawatir.

"..."

"Oh begitu,baiklah nanti akan kuhubungi pihak penitipan anak"

"..."

"Nde ahjuma,gwenchana semoga lekas sembuh" ucap Lay lalu menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris melihat wajah khawatir Yixing.

"Ahjuma yang biasa menjemput Tao ditempat penitipan anak sedang sakit,sedangkan aku harus menghadiri rapat klub sepulang sekolah nanti. Bagaimana ini?aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tao ditempat penitipan sampai malam?"

"Biarkan aku yang menjemputnya" seru Kris heboh.

Beberapa anak bahkan sampai menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara Kris. Suho yang duduk didepan sampai mematahkan pensil yang ia pegang,karena melihat Kris yang memegangi pundak Yixing dengan semangat.

Plak...

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu pabbo" Yixing dengan senang hati memukul kepala Kris.

Jika saja bukan karena ingin menjemput Tao ditempat penitipan anak,Kris tentu sudah akan berteriak pada Yixing yang selalu memukul kepalanya.

"Jadi,inginkan aku menjemput sepupu mu itu" pinta Kris setengah merajuk pada Yixing.

Yixing memandangi Kris dengan pandangan aneh,sejak kapan Kris jadi senang pada anak kecil?Tentu saja sejak Kris bertemu dengan Tao sepupu mu itu,Xing.

"Baiklah kau jemput tao ditempat penitipan anak pukul 2 siang"

Kris ingin berteriak sambil berlari mengelilingi kelas atau bahkan sekolah,jika ia tidak ingat akan image cool yang selalu tertanam dijiwa nya(?)

**...**

Tao memandangi Kris yang datang menjemputnya ditempat penitipan anak hari ini. Bocah manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya karena tinggi Kris yang mirip tiang listrik. Sedangkan Kris tersenyum tidak jelas karena Tao memperhatikannya sejak tadi,ia pikir Tao kagum dengan wajah tampan dan tinggi badannya.

"Ajuchi kenapa kemali?"

Kalimat pertama yang Tao ucapkan sejak 10 menit memandangi Kris dan sukses membuat Kris terjungkal.

"Dia memanggil ku ahjushi lagi" ratap Kris.

"Panda sayang,aku bukan ahjushi jadi jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu lagi arra?" ucap Kris dengan nada semanis mungkin. Ia bahkan berani menambahkan embel-embel 'sayang' kalau saja Yixing mendengar hal ini sudah dipastikan kau menghilang dari peradaban,Kris.

"Klis gege datang jemput Tao?Yicing gege dimana?"tanya Tao dengan wajah lucu –menurut Kris-

"Gege mu sedang ada urusan,jadi Tao pulang bersama gege"sahut Kris sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Tao.

"Allaco,kajja kita pulang"

Kris menggandeng tangan mungil Tao,sepanjang perjalanan Tao berceloteh dan kadang bernyanyi lagu anak-anak yang sering ia dengar ditempat penitipan anak.

"Tao tidak capek?Tao ingin gege gendong?" tanya Kris

"Mau mau... Tao mau digendong Klis ge" jawabnya antusias.

Tao melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris. "Wah tinggi,Tao telbang"

"Tao suka?"

"Cangat cuka,Yicing hyung nggak cuka kalo Tao main telbang-telbangan~"jawab Tao polos.

Kris melihat penjual es krim yang sedang dikerubuti anak kecil didekat taman.

"Tao suka es krim?"

Mata Tao berbinar mendengar makanan kesukaannya itu. "Cuka cekali~"

"Kajja kita beli es krim"

Mereka berdua kini duduk dibangku taman dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Tao sibuk memakan es krim yang Kris belikan untuknya. Kris tidak membeli es krim karena ia tidak suka makan makanan manis. Kris dengan telaten membersihkan es krim yang meleleh ditangan Tao. Ponsel Kris berdering dengan nyaring menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Semoga bukan umma" batin Kris.

**Unicorn Calling...**

Rupanya Yixing yang menelepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"ucap Kris halus.

Yixing bergidik mendengar suara Kris yang sengaja dibuat-buat seperti itu.

"**Ada apa dengan mu?kau sudah menjemput Tao?"**

"Dia aman bersama ku"jawab Kris sambil memperhatikan Tao yang duduk disebelahnya.

"**Ehm...sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong pada mu Kris"**

"Asalkan jangan kau minta aku untuk berpakaian maid lagi akan kutolong"

Rupanya Kris masih dendam pada Yixing yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian ala maid saat festival sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"**Tidak tidak... aku tidak ingin melihat wujud yang lebih menyeramkan dari hantu"**

"Brengsek..." batin Kris.

"**Begini,sepertinya aku ada rapat sampai malam,bisakah Tao tinggal dirumah mu sampai aku datang menjemputnya?"**

Kris bersorak dalam hari mendengar permintaan Yixing. "Sampai Tao dewasa pun aku akan dengan senang hati mengijinkannya tinggal dirumah ku" gumam Kris.

"**Yak naga pabbo apa kau mendengar ucapan ku haah?!"**

"Nde aku mendengarnya,jangan terlalu malam menjemput Tao" ucap Kris padahal dalam hati ia berharap Yixing tida usah datang menjemput Tao sekalian.

"**Baiklah kau harus menjaga Tao dengan baik" **ucap Yixing lalu menutup teleponnya.

Kris membersihkan wajah Tao yang sudah belepotan es krim dengan telaten. Bahkan Kris membersihkan telapak tangan Tao yang tak luput dari lelehan es krim. Setelah semuanya bersih,Kris menggendong Tao. Saatnya pulang.

"Klis ge,kenapa lewat cini?ini bukan jalan yang biaca Tao lewati belcama Yicing gege" tanya Tao menyadari ini bukan jalan yang biasa ia lalui bersama Yixing.

"Gege mu akan pulang nanti malam,untuk sementara Tao dirumah gege dulu"jawan Kris menciumi pipi gembil Tao.

"Apa dilumah gege ada mainan?"

"Gege punya banyak boneka dikamar,Tao boleh bermain dengan boneka gege nanti"

"Benalkah?apa Tao boleh tidulan dikasul Klis ge?"

"Tentu saja baby,apa pun boleh kau lakukan dikamar gege"

**...**

Saat Kris dan Tao sampai dirumah,keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Umma Kris yang biasanya akan menyambut Kris kini tidak terlihat. Kris melihat sebuah memo yang tertempel dipintu kulkas.

**Yifan sayang~**

**Umma pergi mengunjungi butik,mungkin akan pulang sore.**

**Kalau kau lapar,umma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan mu dikulkas,tinggal kau hangatkan saja dengan microwave. Ingat! Dengan microwave jangan gunakan kompor,umma tidak ingin kita menjadi gelandangan gara-gara kau meledakkan seisi rumah.**

**Umma mu tersayang :***

Kris meremas memo yang ummanya buat lalu membuang nya ke tempat sampah. Ia membuka kulkas,sepiring nasi goreng kimchi sudah tersaji didepan mata. Ia mengambil nasi goreng itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam microwave. Kris lalu mencari jus apel untuk Tao,sedangkan untuk ia sendiri sekaleng soda.

Tao duduk dengan tenang diruang tamu milik keluarga Wu. Kaki kecilnya menggantung ia goyang-goyangkan. Mulutnya masih bersenandung lagu anak-anak yang ia sering dengar. Tak lama kemudian Kris datang dengan segelas jus apel ditangannya.

"Klis ge lama cekali,Tao campai bocan~" keluhnya pada Kris.

"Mianhe baby,gege harus menghangatkan makan siang gege dulu" ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan segelas jus apel pada Tao.

"Gege Tao lapal"ucap Tao setelah meminum jus apel yang Kris berikan.

"Tao suka nasi goreng?"

"Naci goleng?Tao belum pelnah memakannya"

Kris menggendong Tao menuju dapur. Dengan memangku Tao,Kris meniup nasi goreng yang baru saja ia hangatkan.

"Nah coba Tao buka mulut...Aaaa~" Kris menyendokkan satu suapan kecil pada Tao.

"Bagaimana?enak?"tanya Kris menunggu reaksi Tao yang tengah mengunyah nasi goreng suapannya.

"Machita"puji Tao dengan senyum lebar.

Tanpa Kris sadari Ny. Wu sudah berdiri didekat dapur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Kris hampir saja tersedak nasi yang ia makan,melihat umma nya tiba-tiba berdiri disana.

"Se-sepertinya kau salah rumah"ucap Ny wu lalu berniat pergi.

"Tunggu umma tidak salah rumah"teriak Kris mencegah ummanya pergi.

"Kris?siapa anak itu?apa itu cucu umma?ah tidak sepertinya tidak mungkin?astaga wu yi fan jangan bilang kau menculik anak orang lalu kau mengatakan pada umma kalau itu cucu umma?"teriak Ny wu histeris.

"Umma bisakah umma tidak berteriak seperti itu?kau membuat Tao terkejut"

"Omo,kau bahkan sudah memberinya nama"

"Umma dia bukan anak ku dan aku tidak menculiknya,dia adik sepupu Yixing"jelas Kris.

"Benarkah?kau tidak bohong pada umma bukan?"

"Noona yeopo jangan malahin Klis ge,klis ge baik cama Tao tadi Klis mau tlaktir Tao ec klim" ucap Tao polos.

"Kyaaaa~ Kris kau dengar dia memanggil ku noona"teriak Ny wu histeris.

"Yeah aku mendengarnya,saat pertama kali Tao malah memanggil ku ahjushi"rutuk Kris.

Ny wu dengan hati-hati menggendong Tao lalu menciumi nya dengan gemas. Tao terkekeh geli karena ciuman itu. Tanpa memperdulikan Kris,Ny wu membawa Tao menuju ruang kerjanya. Didalam ruang kerja Ny wu terdapat berbagai macam baju yang akan ia pamerkan dibutik. Tao duduk disofa dengan bingung,sementara Ny wu nampak sibuk membongkar isi kemari yang ada disana.

"Apa yang akan umma lakukan pada Tao?"tanya Kris yang menyusul ummanya.

"Melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan untuk umma selama 17 tahun ini"jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ketemu"seru Ny wu sambil memperlihatkan beberapa potong baju berukuran kecil.

Ny wu memakaikan pakaian maid berwarna pink dan putih pada Tao tak lupa wig berwarna pink dengan panjang sampai punggung. Ny wu berteriak histeris memandangi wujud Tao yang menurutnya sangat imut. Ia tak lupa mengabadikannya dengan ponsel miliknya. Kris rupanya diam-diam mengambil gambar Tao dengan ponselnya.

Setelah puas dengan pakaian maid,Ny wu menggantinya dengan cheongsam pakaian khas negeri tirai bambu,China. Cheongsam yang Tao berwarna merah dengan bordiran naga emas pada bagian depannya. Ibu dan anak itu mengambil sebanyak mungkin foto Tao yang menggenakan cheongsam.

**...**

Yixing memandangi Kris dengan pandangan heran,akhir-akhir ini Kris sering sekali mampir kerumahnya. Ada saja alasan yang Kris gunakan untuk pergi kerumah Yixing. Kali ini Kris beralasan disuruh umma nya untuk membawakan kue strawberry kesukaan Tao.

"**I don't eat cake" **

Begitu kata Kris beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Yixing dan teman-temannya mengajak nya pergi ke toko kue yang baru buka. Dan sekarang,Kris bahkan memakan kue strawberry itu dengan lahap ! ingat dengan lahap ! ** ! **_**LAHAP !**_

"Terpesona dengan wajah tampan ku ini?"kata Kris percaya diri.

"Suho lebih tampan dari mu"balas Yixing.

"Yicing ge mau kue ini?"tanya Tao dengan sesendok kue ditangannya.

"Tidak usah baby,kau habiskan saja tapi setelah itu kau harus menggosok gigi mu,arra?"

"Allaceo Yicing gege~"

Tao memakan kue strawberry itu dengan lahap diatas pangkuan Kris. Tao sesekali juga menyuapkan kue itu untuk Kris,dan tentu saja Kris dengan amat sangat kelewat senang membuka mulutnya.

"Kurasa besok kau harus memeriksakan kepala mu Kris,mungkin benturan waktu itu membuat otak mu sedikit bergeser lalu kau jadi gila"ucap Yixing yang masih tidak percaya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku belum gila,Zhang"

"Oh Tuhan berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti Kris,aku hampir memuntahkan makan malam ku gara-gara tampang bodoh mu itu"

Tanpa disangka Tao mencium pipi dengan sekilas,meskipun sekilas kedua namja dewasa disana syok melihatnya. Yixing bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar,sedangkan Kris memegangi pipinya yang barusan dicium oleh Tao.

"Astaga ! Tao apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Yixing yang masih syok.

"Mencium Klis ge~"jawab Tao polos.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?'tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tadi caat ditempat Kim ahjuma(tempat penitipan anak) Tao lihat dlama,yeojanya mencium pipi namja yang ia cukai lalu meleka hidup belcama celamanya~"

"Jadi...?"

"Tao cayang cama Klis ge,Tao mau menikah cama Klis ge~"

"TTTIIDDDAAAKKK"seru Yixing kalap.

"Restui kami kakak sepupu"goda Kris.

"SAMPAI KAPAN PUN TAO TIDAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN PADA NAGA PABBO DAN MESUM SEPERTI MU KRIS !"

End-

**Gaje?garing?jelek?ga mutu?aneh?biarlah yang penting bisa menistakan Kris -_- *Digampar**

**Yang baca ripiuw ya :***

**Kris: Thor...**

**Author: Iya mas~**

**Kris: Gw bias elu khan?**

**Author: Iya sih O_O**

**Kris: KENAPA LU DEMEN BANGET NGENISTAIN GW KALO GITU ! GAK DI FB GAK DI TUITER GAK DI FF *naga ngamuk***

**Author: Duh~ menistakan bias itu sebagian dari iman ^^~**

**Kris: *gampar author pake sendal***

**Author: Tao~ lihat mommy mu disiksa naga pervert TT_TT**

**Tao: Gege~ kenapa nyiksa mommy Tao?**

**Author: *siap-siap peluk Tao***

**Kris: *peluk Tao duluan* Don't touch my baby *tendang author ke galaxy***

**Tamat-**

**Gaje?garing?jelek?ga mutu?aneh?biarlah yang penting bisa menistakan Kris -_- *Digampar**

**Yang baca ripiuw ya :***


End file.
